fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Anton Von Kupchyenko (A Different Path)
Dr. Kupchyenko, full name Anton Von Kupchyenko, wass a scientist and alchemist who lived during the reign of the First Emperor, being one of the greatest minds he hired in order to create the 48 Teigu. More specifically he created what would become his own personal Teigu, Corruption Rising: Morbus. Driven by his unquenchable thirst for knowledge and the realization that he was going to die someday, he took on Morbus as his own and essentially became immortal, the black tar-like liquid eating away his insides and transforming him into a semi-amorphous being. Now with a seemingly immortal life, he ventured on with his experiments which, over time, slowly turned away from his formal moral guidelines and became inhumane, sadistic experiments on animals at first and eventually going to humans. He later came to know Jacqueline and he joined her side, becoming the one to go to the Kingdom of Straelka under her orders to gain their trust. When the Jaegers arrive in Straelka he is ordered to kill them, the Princess, and the other leading political and military figures in order for the Empire to instigate a swift takeover. He manages to kill the Kaiser and Kaiserin without being discovered, but when Camilla and Solomon begin to investigate, he attempts to send them away and have them killed by a creature he created with his Teigu. Unfortunately for him they survive and arrive back in the capital in time to thwart his assassination of Tatsumi, Esdeath and their daughter, chasing him back to his laboratory where the pair engage him in a grueling fight that results in both Anton and his Teigu getting destroyed by Solomon when he breaks the wall in the pit they were in to let in an isolated pocket of lava into it. Appearance Anton normally dresses like a plague doctor, wearing a long dark purple cloak with the hood pulled up and over his head, and covering his entire face is the traditional red mask with a beak-like shape. His true appearance is unknown considering no one ever sees him without his cloak and mask, and since he always has his hands covered underneath black gloves as well, even his skin color is a mystery. Personality Anton originally was a very moralistic scientist, always following the rules and respecting them, however as time went on his thirst for knowledge grew larger and larger, and when he was able to expand his lifespan and become immortal after ingesting Morbus, he overstepped the boundaries and became a cold and soulless individual who focused solely on his experiments, which usually involved sick, inhumane and sadistic practices that were aimed to cause as much pain as possible. He's also very calm and rarely loses his temper, always speaking in a deep, monotone tone. When he does show emotions it most of time is fake and not sincere, such as he feigned genuine care for Camilla when in fact he doesn't care for her at all and was planning on killing her. Equipment / Skills Anton is every sense of the word brilliant, being one of the top scientists chosen by the First Emperor to help him construct the 48 Teigu. He was so ingenious that he created his own Teigu, naming it Corruption Rising: Morbus, and when he ingested it became an amorphous being capable of destabilizing his body into a puddle of black liquid reminiscent of tar. Since he has lost all of his organs and lungs, he is incapable of feeling pain and cannot be injured. With Morbus he has the ability to manifest many tentacles and tendrils of the black liquid making up his body to lash out and impale opponents with ease, and when conducting experiments he can use these very same tendrils to do multiple things at once like extra pairs of arms. His greatest asset however has to be his brain, with which he has accumulated a thousand years worth of knowledge that has made him very wise and capable of planning an infinite number of steps ahead against his enemies, as shown in his battle with Solomon and Camilla. Gallery